The Young Knight (season 5)
Season Five of The Young Knight is the fifth season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and the years before he became Batman. Premise The first half of the season deals with Bruce and Julie’s engagement; Bruce finally learning the person responsible for his parents’ murder and the confrontation; Simon Duke’s mysterious arrival and his mind games with the Powers; Leo being a pawn for Victor; and the stopping of several escapees of Level 7. The second half of the season focuses on Bruce’s emotional recovery from losing Julie and learning his parents’ murderer; Henri Ducard guiding Bruce back to the light; Leo and Vicky exploring their relationship; Justice League helping Bruce stopping Lex’s partnership with a mysterious being; Allison Carter’s return; Jason facing legal trouble; the rising Falcone family; Julie makes her return; Bruce trying to stop Simon as Simon cripples Gotham City from within. During the season, several DC characters make their reappearances such as: Clark Kent/Superman, Lex Luthor, Zatanna, Steel, Flash, and Black Canary; the season also marks the first appearances of Henri Ducard, Joe Chill, Lew Moxon, Carmine Falcone, and Amazo. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (22/22) *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) (12/22) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (21/22) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (20/22) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (17/22) *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) (18/22) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (21/22) Recurring cast Series recurring *Det. Will Bourne (Michael Shanks) (13/22) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (16/22) *Leslie Thompkins (Margot Kidder) (2/22) *Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (4/22) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (2/22) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (2/22) Season recurring *Simon Duke (David Anders) (18/22) *Lew Moxon (Mark Valley) (2/22) *Joe Chill (Joe Anderson) (2/22) *Henri Ducard (Oded Fehr) (2/22) *Allison Carter (Sprague Grayden) (10/22) *Commissioner Patricia Tamberlyn (CCH Pounder) (13/22) *Agent Cutter (Callum Keith Rennie) (1/22) -- final season *Dorian (Eric Dane) (7/22) -- final season *Carmine Falcone (Bruce McGill) (3/22) *DA Sam Howell (Andrew McCarthy) (1/22) *Camille (Amber Valletta) (2/22) *Rosco (Joe Manganiello) (1/22) -- dies in the first episode Episode guide Season 5 Notes *This is the first season since season 1 with only 22 episodes. *This is the first season where season 5 only have one main antagonist which is Simon Duke. *During the season one of the storylines had to deal with the Level 7 escapees. Here is a list of the escapees and the episodes they reappear in. **Ryder (Kellan Lutz) -- first seen in Shatter returns in Breakout. **Damian (Jason Dourhing) -- first seen in Degree returns in Breakout **Molly (Alyssa Stoner) -- first seen in Chameleon returns in Breakout **Cassandra (Eliza Duskhu) -- first seen in Breach returns in Breakout **Nina -- appears in Promise **Desmond -- appears in Silencer **Aaron Brown aka the Lake Monster -- appears in Hydro **Grey -- appears in Zero **Tristan -- appears in Demons *This is the first time in the series that the variations of the batcaves will appear. *In the beginning of the season, Bruce and Julie is engaged, but they never got married as the season ends. *Clark Kent and Lex Luthor return since Partners; Black Canary makes her return since Captive; Steel makes his return since Friend; Flash makes his return since Depths; and Zantanna makes her return since Mystique. *Detective Megan Alder (Gina Torres) who was a regular in the first three seasons and never made a appearance in season 4, makes her return since she left back in Relinquish. Megan makes her return in Commitment. *DA Sam Howell and Agent Cutter make their final appearances of the series this season in episode 18 Nocturnal and episode 21 Powerless respectively. DA Howell will forced to retirement in Nocturnal due to the public view. Agent Cutter dies in Powerless after killing Moxon for Bruce. *Julie Madison (Sara Mason) did not appear in ten episodes back to back (episode 11 Forever through episode 20 Venom); she makes her return in episode 21 Powerless and episode 22 Fallen. *It is revealed in Demons, Bruce gives Leo ownership of Rave. In Fallen, Julie calls Leo and agreed with Bruce that Leo should run Rave. *This will be the last season Sarah Mason will be a regular. *The Falcones will be the second crime family to appear. *First season Henri Ducard makes a appearance. *''The Young Knight'' celebrates its 100th episode with episode 12 Commitment. As Bruce relieves his parents murder, Bruce sees his father's specter just a day away from the wedding. It is revealed later that most of the episode's main events like Bruce and Julie's wedding, Leslie Tompkin's return, Megan Alder's return, Vicky in trouble, Julie kidnapped, and Bruce confronting Lew Moxon was all a vision made by the ghost of Thomas Wayne--which is revealed by the end of the episode as Simon Duke. Simon was the true mastermind behind giving Bruce that vision. (Because of what Simon did, Simon was indirectly responsible for Bruce and Julie not getting married where Bruce was directly responsible for having Julie to leave him) *During the season 5 finale, Fallen, as Gotham City adjust to the power being out, everyone tries to start anarchy; Bruce with help from Jason and Alfred try their best to stop Simon. Simon does his best to fight back. Desperate, Bruce taps into his darkness. Sometime in the episode, Bruce and Julie will reunite since Commitment and make love; Leo and Vicky are deep undercover in the Falcone family. *The cliffhangers: Victor survives a mob attack only to see someone from behind hitting him from the back and the unknown figure drags the unconscious Victor away. Leo and Vicki are in trouble when Carmine Falcone orders his men to trap them and execute them; Leo and Vicki try to escape, yet Leo decides to push Vicki to freedom and the Falcone thugs attacking Leo; Vicki runs, but wonders is she going to run or is she going to save Leo. Jason is suddenly abducted to a unknown room and when he looks around, a figure appears; Jason looks at him and tells the man, "What took you so long?" Alfred sees the Wayne Manor under attack; as he try to stop the thugs, Alfred gets knocked out while hordes of thugs ransack the manor. Bruce and Simon faces off at the top of Griffin's Tower; Bruce totally falls into his darkness and overpowers Simon until his neck snaps. Julie runs to see the whole thing. Bruce's eyes then turning dark as he smirks off sinisterly saying, "Bruce Wayne is no more." Julie tries to reason with him only until the darkness-filled Bruce pushes Julie off the roof. Bruce snaps out of his darkness to save Julie, but as he kisses her telling her, "I Love You, and that I'm sorry I need to do this before it comes back." Julie shocked. Bruce suddenly lets go of his hold and falls down while Julie clinging on the edge watches and screams in horror. The final scene shows Bruce as his eyes turn dark while falling to the darkness of the city. Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix